


Freedom Over Fighting

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Smut, Stubborn Gabriel, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Reader confronting Gabriel after he returns to his former self.





	Freedom Over Fighting

As soon as you saw his eyes flash, and the shadows of those big beautiful wings appear on the wall behind him, you knew your archangel was truly back. Sam and Cas's looks of awe matched your own, and you couldn't help the grin that covered your face when you knew that Asmodeus was totally fucked. Seeing him burn was the most satisfying thing that's happened for a while. You kept your cool while Sam and Cas filled in the goings on of the world while Gabriel was locked away and what they needed his help with but as soon as they were finished, you unleashed on the archangel.

  
"YOU _DIED_ YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Your outburst startled both Sam and Cas but Gabriel remained sitting, completely unfazed by it. "Do you know how long it took me to finally be able to say your name without feeling like my heart was being ripped out of my chest?! Oh, wait, no probably not because you were too busy fucking porn stars!"

  
"Are you finished?" You gave him a look that said 'are you fucking kidding me'. "You don't think I didn't hear your prayers _begging_ for me to be alive? Why do you think I buried myself in other women? I couldn't _be_ with you so I had to _replace_ you. You wanna know what Asmodeus's favorite method of torture would be? He'd make a demon look like you, Sammy here and good ol' Dean and make them fuck you while I was forced to watch. He _fed_ off of my _grace_! I don't care that Michael is trying to come back. I bet on you and your brother last time, Sam. You guys can do it again."

  
"Gabriel, wait."

  
But, the archangel was already gone. You let out a blood-curdling scream and collapsed to the floor, crying. Sam dropped down to the floor and put you in his lap, stroking your hair.

  
"We just got him back and now he's gone again! Dean isn't back. Mary and Jack are still gone! What are we going to do?!"

  
"I don't know, sweetheart. We just have to wait for Dean to come back."

  
Your sobs quieted until you were just hiccuping. Wiping your tears and climbing out of Sam's lap, you left him and Cas standing around and made your way back to your room.

  
(\/)

  
Dean shouting _son of a bitch!_ wakes you up with how loudly it echoes through the bunker. Obviously, he's back but it must mean Sam and Cas told him that Gabriel is gone. You wished with all your heart that there was something you could do to change the archangel's mind but his freedom always meant more than anything else in his life.

  
_Including me._

  
"You really shouldn't think so little of yourself, sugar."

  
You don't even look up and play with the frayed edge of your blanket.

  
"How else am I supposed to think when you won't help us with _another_ apocalypse? Gabriel, you've got to be the most cunning being out there." You raise your eyes to meet his, narrowing them at the cocky archangel that you once loved. "Who else could possibly help pull off saving the world from your brothers again? Do you even realize what happened to Sam? He was in the goddamn cage with Lucifer. When Cas rescued him, his _soul_ was left behind. Sam and Dean have risked _everything_ , have given up _everything_ for this world and what do you do? You run and _hide_! Until the _weakest_ Prince of Hell catches up to you."

  
Those whiskey eyes that could bring you to your knees with just one look take on a dangerous glint.

  
"Watch it, (Y/n)," he growls."

  
"Or what? You'll run away? Again?"

  
Before you can blink, you're slammed to your back on the bed.

  
"Does it look like I'm running?"

  
You try to control your breathing, but your chest heaves underneath Gabriel, momentarily distracting him.

  
"Don't even think about it."

  
"Oh, I've already thought about it."

  
Struggling was futile, but you did so anyway, trying to get him off.

  
"You were gone for eight fucking years, Gabriel. _Alive_. That doesn't mean you can waltz back in here like nothing ever happened. I could be dating someone."

  
Yep, that one pissed him off.

  
"You think some _mortal_ man can take care of you better than I can?"

  
"It was _mortal men_ that warmed my bed, it was _mortal men_ that helped me bury the pain of losing you. So, apparently, they _can_."

  
With a snarl and a snap of his fingers, your clothes and the rags that were supposed to be clothes on him were gone. Your nipples perked and pebbled from the cool rush of air across your skin, and the dominant, primal being that was Gabriel reemerged. Seeing him naked and bare before you after being without him for so long had you trembling. Not from fear, never from fear, but because you knew what he could do. Every time you defied him before, he prolonged your pleasure and now? Ha. You were so screwed. Well, not yet but going to be. You weren't with anyone and hadn't been with anyone in between because you couldn't stand the thought of being with someone that wasn't Gabriel.

  
He took both of your hands and pinned them above your head with one of his, dragging the other one from your throat to your breasts, tweaking and pinching your nipples, down your belly and to your aching and dripping pussy. Your right leg was secured between both of his, his hard and weeping cock mere centimeters away from touching your skin. You couldn't move, even if you wanted to. He lowered his face, his breath fanning across your cheek as he stared into your (e/c) eyes.

  
"Did any of them ever make you feel the way I did?"

  
To push him further, you say nothing, and deny him the satisfaction of saying no. He figures out your game sooner than you would've liked and sinks his lips to the spot behind your ear that always made you putty in his hands.

  
"Last chance," he purrs.

  
_Not happening, flyboy._

  
"You asked for it."

  
It takes everything you've got to keep a passive facial expression as his lips ghost down your neck, across your throat and back up the other side before hovering them over yours.

  
"Keep them there," he growls as he releases your hands.

  
Oh, it was so tempting to move them and tangle your fingers in those wavy locks you've missed so much. He watches you watching him as he lowers his mouth to your right nipple first, his pink tongue darting out from those luscious lips to flick it, swirl it around and then cover it with his mouth. You sighed, old memories of doing this exact thing with Gabriel years ago floating to the front of your mind. He nips the inside of your breast, breaking you out of your past before moving to the left one and repeating the same process.

  
Chuck knows how bad you wanted to shove your hands in his hair as he trailed kisses down your belly and across your hips, biting each one.

  
"Could they make you squirm just by keeping their mouth above this beautiful pussy?"

  
He was right there, hot puffs of air blowing coolly across your lower lips.

  
"Tell me," he commands.

  
"NO! There never was anyone else."

  
"That's what I thought."

  
He latches onto your clit with a fervor, sucking and pulling it between his lips and flicks the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue.

  
"Fuck, Gabriel, don't stop!"

  
Two fingers are inserted, torturously moving in and out at a slow pace while he continues his suckling. The combination of rough and gentle pleasure on your dripping core has you spiraling toward the edge in no time, and Gabriel knows it too with as much slick that's coating his fingers. He knows every one of your tells when you're about to come, and when your fingers clench the pillow above your head, he pulls his mouth and fingers away.

  
"No! Fuck you, Gabriel!"

  
He laughs and brings you to the edge four more times before you break.

  
"Tootsie roll," you cry, covering your face with your hands.

  
Gabriel's head snaps up, and then he's there, pulling you into his arms and kissing the top of your head.

  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

  
"I watched you die, Gabriel. I held your body after Lucifer left and took off before Sam and Dean could come back in. I disappeared for years before I ran into them again, because every time I thought of them, I thought of you. And I. Couldn't. Stand. It. I wished every day that I would've died because at least in Heaven, I could relive my happiest moments with you. Now, you're back and won't even help us."

  
"Can we... Can we just forget about all that for now? I finally have you back and don't want to think about anything else except for making you scream my name as I bury my cock in that sweet pussy of yours."

  
"For now."

  
Gabriel hums happily, shifting the two of you so he's back on top. The broken angel we had rescued is still somewhere in those sunshiney pools but for now, you have your Gabriel back. He brushes his nose against yours, before gently placing his lips on yours, starting a kiss that burned through you from the tips of your toes to the top of your head. It was like everything fell back into place once your lips met. Gabriel slides his hand down your body, sinking two fingers in immediately and makes quick work to bring you back to the edge, applying more pressure until you're coming and moaning his name against his mouth.

  
"That's it, love. Make those pretty little noises for me."

  
Gabriel gives you a moment to recover, and then he's sliding his cock into your wet heat, letting out a groan as you tighten around him like a vice.

  
"Almost forgot how you felt around my cock, honey bun."

  
"Glad you didn't."

  
He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in. You wrap your arms around his back, dragging your fingertips down his spine, listening to the satisfied sigh he lets out. With mouths melded together, Gabriel begins to piston his hips slowly, his cock dragging along all those wonderful little spots only he could find. Gabriel cradles your head, kissing you like you were the last breath of fresh air. He swivels his hips, bumping against that one particular spot that makes you see stars. You whimper, and he grins.

  
"I didn't forget, baby."

  
"Please."

  
"Always."

  
He does it again, hitting it harder until finally, you see those stars and can only hear him whispering your name.

  
"So close, sweetheart."

  
"Take me."

  
He answers with a rumbled growl, flips you to your stomach, holds your hips and slams home. Your pillows muffle your screams, but do nothing for the loud grunts, and moans Gabriel lets out, along with curses and your name. The mighty archangel brought to his knees by you. Lightbulbs pop outside in the hallway as Gabriel spills himself inside of you, triggering another orgasm.

  
Sam and Dean's shouts can be heard outside your room, and Gabriel just laughs, collapsing onto your bed and pulling you against his chest and into his arms.

  
"I still love you, you know that, right?"

  
"Of course, I do, Gabe and I love you too. I knew from the moment that you saw me clearly that you knew who I was and then I saw the love come through."

  
"This doesn't mean I'm helping."

  
"I know. Just don't leave me."

  
"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Our Archangel is back! Ish. But hey! He's alive!!!


End file.
